<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bunnies Breed Best by RabbitKamen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019838">Bunnies Breed Best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitKamen/pseuds/RabbitKamen'>RabbitKamen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Massage, Moth - Freeform, rabbit - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitKamen/pseuds/RabbitKamen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This smut work features my OC, Kam, and a friend's OC having fun at a massage parlor, and some very special surprises! She has given me permission to post this and write this, so do not worry!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bunnies Breed Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun beamed across the bright meadow, in this small town of Carrotsborough, population of 5000. While small in size, its economy was surprisingly booming, mostly due to its major shops that are within the town, such as the Jerboa Jewelers, known for their lavish diamonds and rubies: of which no one knows where they receive them from. Or, possibly even the Porcupine Printing Press, where anyone who’s anyone in the writing industry goes to get their book approved, and even contracted with. Or perhaps the Carrotsborough Mall: where millions of dollars are exchanged in a week.</p><p>One such shop within that mall is Salon de Kam: a massage parlor. The place smelled of fresh incense constantly, mixtures of lavender and the refreshing scent of mint. The place was dimly lit, and the dulled down sound of violins and piano music played through a small speaker, where a smartphone was docked. Salon de Kam was run by Kam, of course. </p><p>Kam was a bunny, about 5’10” in height, and wearing a typical garb of a loose fitting long sleeved blue shirt, and tight fitting gray pants. His hair was dark gray, and neatly swept off to the side, though on busy days it’d be an utterly tussled mess. Today was certainly a busy day for him. His coat shined an off white, slightly grayed color scheme, which complimented his silvery eyes. Those orbs of silver were given magnification via his large, thick framed black glasses. Despite having such casual wear, customers who visited him claimed him to be one of the best masseuses they’d ever experienced, though Kam thinks some of them are just “desperately seeking water. Thirsty, if you will.” His massages are described as being very intimate, and personal. He works with female customers, while his close friend who is also the receptionist, typically works with male customers, or any customers who would overbook Kam.</p><p>One new customer walked in. A moth, all wrapped up in warm flannel, and jeans. It was difficult for her to get fashion choices in this city, they typically don’t get visitors with more than two arms, but were more than happy to accommodate. Her skin was a pale blue, and her lower arms had darker blue fur growing on it. It looked soft, and fluffy to the touch. The wings that sprouted out from her flannel clothing were a yellowish tint of orange, and were flitting nervously. Her dark blue antenna sprouted off from her also darkly colored azure hair, her bangs neatly cut, and her sides coming down her shoulders. She seated herself in one of the salon’s massage chairs, as the receptionist seats herself down at the front desk.</p><p>The receptionist was a cuttlefish, and had tentacles for hair. She wore a very serious looking tux and pants, like she was dressed for an office job in a very strict work environment. She wore a small name tag that said “Callie” upon her shirt. Her pale white skin began to glow as she looked over at the moth lady, in a variety of colors to soothe her. “May I help you with your appointment?” she asked in a stern, but soothing voice, as she looked at a sheet by her side. “Are you-”</p><p>“Yes. I’m Mari, and I made an appointment here to meet with Kam. The full body massage.” she blushed brightly, her cheeks flushed in deep sapphire colors. The cuttlefish gave a hearty chuckle, this sense of nervousness from this client being all too familiar to her. She got up from her desk, took Mari by her hand and led her to the office.</p><p>“Oh there’s nothing to be nervous about. Kam is the sweetest man I know, and treats all his customers with nothing short of utter affection and respect. Some customers don’t even want to leave after they meet him, so I’ve gotta drag them out myself. Now we do have a special offer going on that Kam is nervous about trying out… you’ll be the first customer he will offer this to so…” she clears her throat. “Well I’ll let him talk about it. Just wait here, he won’t be long. Since you’re his last customer of the day, you might even get some extra special treatment.”</p><p>Callie closed the door, as the moth stripped down, now fully nude, nothing to hide from anyone who walked in. Her legs were like ehr arms, in that they also had soft dark blue fluff on them, and her breasts were of a C cup in size. The room, just like the outside, was dimly lit by candles and this room in particular had a faint scent of cinnamon. She seated herself down onto the admittedly soft mattress foam of the table, and hummed to herself quietly awaiting this Kam. She saw pictures of him, and thought of him as a cute bunny. The door creaked open as a slightly flustered rabbit walked in. </p><p>“O-oh, hello Miss Mari, you’re here right on time! According to this sheet…” he held up a clipboard to his face. “Full body right?” His voice was soft and airy, like the wind almost. She nodded in response. “Alright um, on your front please. We’ll start from the shoulders, and work our way down.” She obliged, flipping onto her stomach and wiggling to make herself comfy. Her cute butt wiggled, clearly trying to tease him a bit: and it was most certainly working. That nervous clearing of his throat made her heart skip a beat, shocked that someone who does this for a living can still be so nervous. </p><p>His hands gently caressed her shoulders and already she felt herself turn to butter. Mari’s arms draped to the side as she let out what could be best described as a combination of the noise “bwehhh” and a happy sigh. The moth heard some faint chuckles coming from him, but she could care less, she was in heaven. Kam quickly then applied some massage oil onto his hands, and worked down her back, his hands kneading her sides as he does so. The “bwehhs” turned into elongated m sounds, and comments about how he’s got all the right spots already. Kam leaned down and whispered into her ear.</p><p>“Probably a bad time to ask this, but we do have a special offer going on. You already know that our full body massage includes THAT correct?” Mari nodded lazily, she knew she was getting dicked down already, but she was curious to what Kam was talking about. “Well, um… starting today I’m what you would call a… b…'' he stammered, face crimson from blush. “Breeding bunny… I-I’m um, thinking of helping women who want children. Helping them by giving them children.” His hands now trailed down to her lower back, pressing gently and a light pop noise happening, and she gasped in surprise. But fuck if it didn't feel good. His hands then trailed to her butt, as he gently rubbed it. His fingers dug into the mattress. Why the hell is he asking such intimately sexual questions while he works down there? “You don’t have to accept of course, I just-”</p><p>“Let’s do it. I… I want this really bad, and always wanted a child. But moths like me are a bit… difficult to find and procreate with. But… maybe you can help meee~!” Her last word was extended as Kam’s fingers worked her inner and outer thighs, his hands accidentally brushing by her exposed pussy. Kam moved his hands quickly back to her thighs.</p><p>“S-sorry about that, my mind got sidetracked and I lost track of where I was-” the bunny was interrupted by giggles. “Ahem, anyway, the cost of this will of course be a bit hefty. 3000 dollars for this and a contract, which will be presented up front for you.” She pushes a finger to his lips, before leaning back on the table.</p><p>“Let’s um… let’s skip the formalities, OK… bunny boy~?” she sensually replied, winking at him with her amber eyes, within a pool of her black sclera. She seated down on her back, stretching out for him. “But, we still have my front to do, don’t we?” Kam’s face couldn’t be any redder as he started from her talon like feet, making her arch her back and croon excitedly. “Fuck Kam you’re… you’re like magic~”</p><p>He couldn't hide his sly smirk, as he moved his hands further up her thighs, noticing her quivering and shaking, her breathing becoming stilted as she bit her lip. He removed his hands from her, and gently lifted her up from the table. “Pick your clothes up, and follow me.” He hands her a towel to wrap herself with as he holds her hand all the way to a back room.</p><p>This back room, like all the others, was lit only by candles and some dim upper lighting.In the center of the room was a surprisingly lavish bed, with oak banisters, and silky smooth sheets. There were two side tables next to the bed, with a pitcher of cold water and some glasses. The room’s slight aroma of nutmeg soothed both the bunny and the moth, as they held each others hand toward the bed. Kam gently settled her down as he began to strip down. </p><p>“You… really thought this through didn’t you? Gosh, it feels like an honor to be um… receiving this from you.” Her four hands grasped the side of her face, as she giggled and grinned. “Oh, just so you know, I’m ovulating. But, since I signed up for breeding that shouldn’t be a deal breaker, should it?” She leaned back onto the bed, looking over at him with a smile.</p><p>“Not unless you um… wanna back out? I’m bad at comebacks, I apologize.” Kam rubbed the back of his head, as his now nude bunny body was exposed in front of her, and his erect cock stood tall and ready like a soldier ready to go to war. He got into the bed next to her, gently pinning her arms down onto the mattress. “Is my little lovebug ready for some fun?” Mari rolled her eyes, before pushing against Kam’s grasp, and rolling over to pin him onto the bed. “M-Miss Mari, what are you-?” Before he could finish that sentence, her lips pressed against his, tongue rolling around in her mouth and clashing with her own. She pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting the two.</p><p>“Sorry bunny boy, but you’re too cute to be the one on top. Besides…” she teasingly grinded her wet pussy onto his cock, watching his face as his eyes fluttered and he bit down on his lip trying to keep quiet. “I think you WANT me to be on top. Isn’t that adorable? A breeding bunny who’s also a bottom. God, you’re just too precious. I almost wanna take you for myself.” She sped up her grinding, watching Kam try to regain control for a while, before sliding his cock deep inside her. “Mmmfuck.. Oh wow you’re in pretty deep there Kam. If only you could see the cute little faces you were making.” She teased more and more, leaning down to kiss and bite his neck as she gently rode him.</p><p>“S-slow down Miss Mari… y-you’re still booked another hour.” Kam tried to retort, but the greedy and lust fueled moth just silenced him with more deep kisses, making her riding more intense, more forceful. She wanted this, no CRAVED this more than she realized. Her hips slowed down, trying to savor the moment.</p><p>“An hour hm? Well, that’ll be a lot of cum you’ll pump into me little bunny. Just imagine it… how many babies will you give me? Twins, triplets? Fuck, I don’t care. As long as all that cum is inside me.” She sped up her riding, going faster as the wet slapping sounds of their intimate intercourse flooded the room.</p><p>“D-don’t think that semen amount means a larger baby amount but, then again I’m not a doctor.” Kam replied, as his moans and hers clashed in a contest of who’s moaning louder. Her deeper, richer moans, clashing with his squeaky and cutesy moans. She laughed at his comment, commenting on how dorky and adorable he was being. </p><p>“God, you’re such a dork, I love it. You’re getting a-ahhfuck… great review for this one, that’s for surrreeeshitthatsgood!” She gasped as she rode him even faster, and rougher now. Somehow Kam has managed to last a total of 10 minutes with this woman… but 11 is proving to be a tall order for him.</p><p>“I-I’m gonna cum… a-are you close too, Ma-?” Before he could finish the sentence, she grabbed him and held him close as she rode him desperately, like the last cowboy at the metal bull riding rodeo. Their moans were in a beautiful symphony of pleasure, as Kam couldn’t stop the floodgates before filling her with a practical tidal wave of cum, going past her cervix and into her womb. Fireworks went off in Kam’s brain from the feeling of the week he had saved up being finally released, and Mari followed suit with her fireworks, from the lustful fires inside her being put out by Kam’s virile seed.  She kept him close, even after the spurting had stopped, kissing his lips ever gingerly. It finally happened. She could have a child.</p><p>“Can… can we stay like this a little? I just… need time to recover.” Mari breathed heavily, reaching over to get some water, and shifting slightly so Kam can sit up.</p><p>“Yeah… I think I need a break too after that.” Kam sighed happily, reaching for a glass, clinking it with Mari’s then downing the water like he hadn't had any in days. She lifted herself from him, the excess cum pouring out from her, and cuddled up with him, wrapping all of her arms around him like a big teddy bear. Kam also couldn't resist cuddling this soft warm moth, nestling his head onto her. Who knows how much time had passed… before there was a knock to the room. Kam and Mari were startled awake. Mari quickly got out of bed, got dressed, and went up to the front desk, while Kam followed behind her. She scanned in her card, signed the contract, and waved him goodbye, giving him one last thank you kiss before leaving.</p><p>After a week had passed, right before 1pm when Kam’s shop would open, Kam got a message on his phone. As he fumbled the phone to its message screen, there was just an image from an anonymous person, with blue hands, and fluffy blue arms. In her hands was a small white device, with 2 pink lines on it, and the message “Thank you, Kam.”</p><p>“Another day, another satisfied customer.” Kam thought to himself, as the first customer bell rang through the salon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>